


Trashy Headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly what the title says 🙃
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing new or creative :)

Undertale: Classic and Papy

Underfell: Red and Edge

Underswap: Blue(berry) and Rus

Swapfell: Black(berry) and Mutt

Horrortale: Saint and Hickory


	2. Kinks and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dom or be dommed.

**Undertale:**

Classic - Dominant, he’s into animalistic shit. He likes marking, breeding, and anything that has to do with your tits.

Papy - Dominant. Surprised? He’s really gentle, and super heavy on aftercare. Other than that, he’s pretty vanilla.

**Underfell:**

Red - Sub. He likes calling you ‘Mistress’, being bratty, and has a _massive_ pain kink. He legit gets off to praise.

Edge - Dom, all the way. He likes heavy bondage, is a fuckin sadist, and loves to see you in pain. He will occasionally let you dom if you’re a really good girl, and beg for it.

**Underswap:**

Blue - Dom. It’s kinda surprising, with his cute facade and all that. He’s a sadist who’s into light bondage, and sailor girls (>:3). He likes role-plays, and being called ‘sir’.

Rus - Sub. I read fanfics where he usually doms, but he just hits me as the kind of guy who wants to be taken care of. He’s super softcore, and just wants to love and be loved {he can't do that tho, cause of a certain stabby child :I}.

**Swapfell:**

Black - Dom, he’s hella into bloodplay. He’ll carve you up, if you let him. He’s great at aftercare though.

Mutt - Sub. He’s got basically the same kinks as Red, just with an extra layer of pet play. Even outside of the bedroom, he’ll be your Mutt.

**Horrortale:**

Saint - Dom. Just into breeding. He gets really into it though, so give em’ a gentle tug on his dead socket if he gets _too_ out of hand.

Hickory - Sub. After what he’s been through, he just wants to be taken care of. He has a small MDLB kink, and he’ll call you ‘Miss’. (Mommy, if he’s _really_ into it)


	3. Soul Headcanons

There are five modes of any SOUL.

 **PURE** , is which the soul is lighter or brighter shade. It is untouched, and very fragile. PURE SOULs are very rare, and _very_ hard to maintain.

 **Whole** , the original SOUL colors. Normal.

 **Fractured** , slightly cracked due to an event or realization. Negative sides of their traits start showing.

 **Shattered** , large cracks all over, due to heavy trauma. Negative sides of their traits are very visible.

 **CORRUPTED** , dulled or darkened. Filled, and held together by, HATE. Ruined by trauma or a mental break. The traits are contrasting their whole or PURE counterparts.

The following will go by this format:

[Whole - Fractured/Shattered, CORRUPTED]

Determination - Stubbornness, Iresolution

Bravery - Recklessness, Cowardice

Justice - Vengeance, Inequality

Kindness - Sacrifice, Animosity

Patience - Inaction, Agitation

Integrity - Bitter Truth, Dishonesty

Perseverance - Passiveness, Apathy

  * The SOULs of adults are layered, They gain traits as they grow.
  * The SOULs of children are single traited. 
  * Each trait can have a different mode.
  * Magic types are determined by the dominant trait of a SOUL
  * The dominant trait is not always the first
  * Lesser traits can be used (magically) to a lesser extent
  * Each SOUL has a passive magic and a magic summon




End file.
